Miss Rebel
by bow.and.arrows.13
Summary: Eve Summers is a regular tom-boy, football-loving 14 year old girl. then Collin imprints on her. Imprint magic makes the imprintee in love as well right? Well Eve changes all that. Collin/OC
1. Chapter 1: Wierd Looks

******Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't done anything in a while.. I've had major writer's block, plus, this chapter was bugging me, so I re-did it. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Weird looks**

I stood next to the window, watching the scenery I had memorized long ago. Tree after tree after tree with various animals running in between. The rolling hills with fog creeping up and the dark clouds heavy with rain blocking the sun as one by one drops fell faster and faster until it seemed like the sky was angry with us wanted to flush us out like we were dead fish down a toilet.

"EVE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE, AGAIN!" Jack calling me jerked me out of my thoughts. "Coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my blue backpack and phone and ran down the wooden stairs to meet my friends.

"Uh, Eve, you got a little something in your hair," remarked Luke and I grabbed a piece of my black hair unconsciously. "Idiot, she colored her hair, duh," said Jack and hit the back of his head.

"You died your hair?" Luke asked and I scrambled to shush him, "Shut up! Mom doesn't know yet."

I quickly pushed the hood of my sweatshirt over my head as I head my mom walking toward us. "I thought I heard voices," she smiled, "Eve sweetie, do you want me to drive you and your friends to school?"

"Yes-"

"Nope, bye mom" I cut off Luke and went out the door with my friends in tow.

"Luke you dimwit! You almost got me in trouble!" I practically yelled at him.

"Sorry, geez Eve, its not such a big deal, you always sneak out anyways."

"At least we're not Teletubbies," Jack mumbled.

"What now?" I ask, and I can't help a smile as he stutters, "D-Did I say that out loud?"

"Man, you got problems," Luke remarks and just like that we're all friends again.

We arrived at school, late as usual, and we parted ways to get to our classes. I worked my way through the grey buildings till I found my class, AP Calculus. I'd like to say that I got to Calculus as a freshman because I am fantabulous at math, but that's not true, I was 'gifted' with an amazing pictographic memory (along with some not so amazing side effects) so here I am.

I pushed open the blue door to reveal a completely average class and its teacher standing at the head. "Glad to finally see you Eve," My teacher remarked and a put on an all-too-obvious fake smile and said, "You too Steve," too which he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "For the last time, call me Mr. Terrell, Eve."

I raised a finger and corrected him, "Uh uh, its Miss. Summers to you."

He glowered, "Fine, please take your seat _Miss. Summers_," to which I grinned and said, "Gladly.'

I made my way to my seat next to a girl named Sarah. As I sat down I noticed Collin, who sits across the aisle, was back from his 2-week 'vacation'. I glanced over at him as I sat down and couldn't believe it was him. He had the same dark hair but it was longer and more shaggy, his face was the same, but it seemed harder somehow, no longer boyish. He was obviously taller, and more muscled too. Then I saw the tattoo, and my suspicions were confirmed. He was with Sam. Now, I don't listen to gossip, but I don't believe that they 'have a good gene pool', an obvious lie.

Then he turned and started staring at me, not even a nice stare, but like a 'Holy crap, Santa isn't real? You just ruined my entire childhood even though Im a junior' type of stares. Sorry, that made no sense whatsoever, but you get the gist of it.

"_Miss. Summers_, would you care to tell the class what you got for number 13?" Mr. Terrell asked. I turned to look at him, without even opening my notebook, I replied, "The square root of _x _times the quantity of two and seventeen," and smirked at his astonished expression.

"Right, well, moving on. For number fourteen, you should have justified the proposed equation with a proof."

The rest of class dragged on rather dully. Trying to ignore Collin staring at me like someone who just discovered the female population, I thought back to when I met Jack and Luke.

_It was the first day of kindergarten, and five-year-old me was not too happy. The teacher was trying to get me to have nap time but I absolutely refused to sleep anywhere other than my own bed. "Fine," she sighed exasperated, "why don't you just lie down for a little while?" She led me over to a little cot thing and I sat down. _

"_It's ok, I don't like her either," the little boy with blond remarked, "I'm Luke." I smiled; glad to find someone who agreed, "I'm Eve." "That's my friend, Jack," he pointed to the boy on the other side of me who was snoring louder than should be possible and drooling a good deal. He snorted and pawed around before turning over and continuing to snore. I giggled, "He's funny." "Do you like trains?" Luke asked and I nodded my head, he smiled and said, "Good, then you can play with us."_

_Oddly enough, our friendship was built strongly on a foundation of snoring and trains. _

The bell rang and it jolted me out of my memory. I grabbed my unopened notebook and shoved it in my backpack before heading to PE, joy. I walked through the crowded halls until I reached the gym.

In PE our teacher decided we play Ultimate Frisbee. Who the heck came up with Ultimate Frisbee? Its just Frisbee, but now you get points, exciting right? Not. This is how I ended up standing in the middle of the field, arms crossed, as a Frisbee landed at my feet. I looked up to see Jacob, one of Sam's people, jog up with a smirk on his face and say, "Hey, mind actually participating and throw it back?" Stupid senior.

I picked up the Frisbee and threw it, hard. It hit Jacob in the nose with a satisfying smack. "Oops, I am so sorry," I said, keeping my face blank and voice as monotone as possible. "EVE!" I heard my PE teacher, Mr. Ketty, yell, "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"Bye Jacob," I said, then dropped to a whisper, "Good luck getting any girls now squid ward," and jogged back to the main building.

"So Eve, what happened? This time," Mr. Wayward, the principal, asked me.

"I was participating in Frisbee like Mr. Ketty told me to, and Jacob just so happened to be in the path of the Frisbee," I said as innocently as possible and he sighed, "How bout you promise not to do it again and I let you go."

"Cant," I replied.

"Why not?" He asked, annoyed.

"It's against my religion."

"You know what Eve, just go," he sent me off and I got out of his office before he could change his mind.

"So Eve what happened with Rhoudolph over there? He's staring at you," Jack asked me as I sat down at our usual lunch table. I look over and sure enough it's Jacob with his nose all swollen and red.

I sighed and walked over to their table. Collin seemed to be the only one pleased by this. "Look Jacob," I say loudly when I reach their table, "Just because you have a nightlight doesn't mean you should be embarrassed."

"What- but – I – don't- nightlight," he stumbles over his words in shock while the rest of his table tries snickers and tries to keep from laughing. "Look," Jacob starts but I quickly interrupt, "Whoa, look at the time, gotta go!"

As I walk away I hear someone laugh and then a smack and an "Ow," and I smile. But one thing has been nagging me all morning, _why was Collin staring at me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Hiss, Thud

**Hey guys!**

**sorry i didn't update sooner, i have had a busy week and no time. I got sick today so i dicided to write chapter two for you!**

**I hope it is good!**

**Chapter 2: Hiss, Thud**

"Ding!" finally, school was over. I quickly scooped my things into my bag and headed to my locker. After depositing unneeded notebooks into my locker, I headed outside to meet Jack and Luke.  
>"Jack! Luke! Over here!" I yelled, waving. They smiled and Jack waved me over.<br>"Are we going to play football or what?" I asked, grinning.  
>"We were just waiting for you Eve," replied Luke. He tossed me the ball and I caught it easily. Then we started our weird game of football on the lawn in front of the school. Since we have only three people, we had created an odd type of three-way, football. It's complicated.<p>

Half-way through the game, something weird happened. I had caught the football and was running to my goal. I herd footsteps behind me, probably Jack. Then, they weren't there. "Oof," the wind was knocked out of me as Jack tackled me.

"COLLIN, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I herd someone say. Still lying on the ground, I turned my head. Collin was heading toward me with his steroid-junkies chasing him. Once Collin heard, Jacob I think it was, call his name, he stopped, and it looked like it was actually causing him pain. He slowly turned around and allowed his gang mates to drag him back into the woods. I shuddered, what they do in there I do not want to know.

"Yo, Eve, you good?" I herd Jack say. "Uh… yah, yah, I'm good, I said, slowly picking myself off the ground. "Good, cuz' I do NOT want a repeat of last year," Luke said, shacking his head. Me and Jack Laughed at the memory, and slowly, Luke joined in too.

Just then my cell phone gave a little beeping noise that meant I had a text. I checked it, and it was from my mom.

Eve, are you almost home?

I quickly texted back yes, and looked up. "Crap, sorry guys, I have to go home, I just remembered I have practice."

"Ok Eve, see ya tomorrow!" "Bye Eve!" They yelled.

I picked my bag off the ground, shoved my phone in my pocket, and started jogging home.

I entered my house and ran up the hardwood stairs. I changed into my green T-shirt and jean shorts. I grabbed my long black sports bag and ran into the car to my mom. "Drive, drive, drive!" I yelled to her as she sped off. I didn't want to be late for practice.

I grabbed the blue hair band ever-present at my wrist, and made a quick pony-tail.

When my mom parked I ran out yelling, "Bye mom!" and jogged onto the field. When I stopped, I panted for a while then smiled. I was at archery practice.

I dropped my bag then reached in to pull out my long-bow, quiver of arrows, and gauntlet.

I had just slipped on my gauntlet to protect my wrist from the powerful string of the longbow when my instructor showed up. "Good afternoon Eve, shall we get started?" she asked and I looked up from my wrist. My instructor is Macy. She has bright red hair and clear green eyes. She is fairly pale and has average height.

I nodded and warmed up. Soon, I was finished stretching.

"Alrighty Eve, if you could aim for that target at the 150 meter marker that would be great," Macy said, smiling her pretty smile.

I took a deep breath and picked and arrow. I laid it against the string, pulled back and released. The arrow leapt from the bow with a familiar hiss, followed by a thud of it slamming into the wood.

Macy smiled, "Very go—"

She was cut off by some other instructor shouting, "NO! NO! CARA! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!"

I tilted my head as my leg started to feel wet. I reached down, put my hand in the liquid and looked at it. My hand was covered in blood.

**Don't worry, she isn't going to die... probably. I will try to update by next week! Hope you liked it and please review!**

Smile :)


	3. Chapter 3: GoldEyes

******Ahhh. I love the weekend. It gives me time to post this up for you guys! Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 3: Gold Eyes**

My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. I looked down and involuntarily gasped. The brown shafted arrow went in one side of my left leg and out the other. My leg was covered in blood.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I must be in shock.

Everything moved in slow motion. All I could hear was a loud "Thunk-Thunk", my heartbeat. I heard someone say something but I couldn't understand. It was blurred, like I was under-water. I slowly looked up. There was a pretty young girl, about nine, with beautiful blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked worried. I wondered why. Then I remembered. My leg.

A wave of sound rolled over me as I was yanked back into reality. I finally herd what the girl was saying, "Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry I didn't mean to," on and on she went.

I looked down once again and swallowed hard. I slowly reached down and grasped the arrow shaft tightly. I deliberately pulled the shaft, until, millimeter by millimeter, the arrow was free. Still in my funky shock-state, I offered the bloody arrow back to the girl. She looked at me, surprised, and then gradually took the arrow from my hand.

I heard sirens, then the stomping of feet. I looked up and there was a woman in a white doctor's coat followed by a man pushing a stretcher. When the woman reached me she spoke, "Oh dear god, what happened? Why isn't she crying, screaming, anything." I tilted my head, the words didn't make sense. Then it all came clear, why wasn't I crying? I was in pain, wasn't I? I stared at the woman, she was short but pretty. She had short brown hair, with blonde highlights. She had small nose and small pink lips. Her forehead was crinkled in worry.

The guy showed up and said, "I have to get you on the stretcher, ok?" I nodded and slowly got up, leaning heavily on him. "No. no, I'll carry you!" He protested. I shook my head and hobbled over to the stretcher and laid down. It didn't hurt so why not?

The man shook his head before pulling the stretcher into the ambulance. I looked at him and was surprised. He was young for a doctor. Blond hair and gold eyes surprisingly complimented his white skin.

We arrived at the hospital shortly and I was carried out. We entered room 120 and I was set down on the hospital bed. I was hooked up to beepy machines and Mr. Gold-eyes entered with a big fat needle. I stuck out my arm and he jammed it in. Soon a cloudy liquid was pouring into my arm and I blinked twice before my eyes became too heavy to keep open and I fell asleep.

_I was in a small clearing, at night. To my right, I say a group of about 10 boys huddled together wearing nothing but shorts. They were tan, tall, and muscular. I slowly started to get up, and they froze. Suddenly, a small tremor ran through them, and there was an explosion of fur. The boys were gone, replace by giant, horse sized wolves. _

_ The one in the lead had black fur. It tilted its head, sniffed a bit, and then turned to bark to the others. They ran toward me snarling growling. My eyes widened in fear as they started to attack._

I woke up screaming and my doctor ran in, "Are you ok, are you in pain?" he asked in his silky voice. "I-I'm fine, just a bad dream is all," I replied as a young man, about 18 walked in, looking worried. "Carlisle, what happened? You just ran out," he turned to me, "oh."

I studied him. He was average height, had bronze brown hair that I suppose was fashionable but didn't make any sense to me. He had golden eyes, like my doctor, and was extremely pale and kind of skinny. Seriously, he should eat more. I had a bit of chocolate in my pocket and wondered if I should offer it to him, after all he needed it more than me.

He sniggered and I sat up shocked, "What is so funny?" I demanded. He cleared his throat before replying, "Nothing, nothing," and looking down at his shoes. "That's what I thought," I murmured, too soft for them to hear.

"Uh, Edward, why don't you leave?" asked Carlisle and Edward shrugged and left. "Now, would you like to tell me your name?" He asked politely. "Eve Summers," I replied. "Good, good. Where do you live?" "Um, I'm not sure I can tell you." I said. "Why not?" he questioned, his face scrunching up in puzzlement. "Stranger danger," I said with a 'duh' look.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Ok Eve, why don't you call your parents to come pick you up?" "Ok," I said and took his phone. I punched in the number I knew by heart and waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, Eve sweetie, where are you I was so worried!"

"In the hospital."

"Why?"

"An accident happened involving an arrow so could you come pick me up?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm on my way!"

"Thanks mom, bye."

"She's on her way," I said, handing the phone back to Carlisle. And then a nurs walked in saying, "Eve, you have a visitor."

**Credit to my amazing sister for the dream idea and you guys! Every time someone comments or subscribes then it makes my day sooo much better, not to mention all the motivation!**

**Smile :)**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unlikely Visitor

******Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted lately... I was grounded for a stinking B in math! Sometimes i wonder if my parents are even human... Well, here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: an unlikely visitor**

I jerked upright in my bed, "What? Who is it?" The nurse smiled and said, "Luke Truman and Jack Matthews." My open-mouthed gape turned into a huge grin as the nurse walked out to get them.

The door squeaked slightly as the two of them walked in. "Whoa, Eve, what happened? We herd you got in some kind of an accident," Jack asked while Luke just scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, well, I kind of got shot with an arrow, so, I guess no school." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Jack rolled his eyes and Luke muttered, "Shot with an arrow, my gosh."

I frowned and crossed my arms as my mom entered. "Oh Eve, are you alright?" she asked, her forehead scrunching up. "Uh, yea, but we should get home. My leg is starting to throb." I said uncrossing my arms and looking at my mom. She shook her straight brown hair and replied, "Alright, let's go. Nice to see you boys," She said the last to my friends.

"You too Mrs. Summers." They replied together as I ever so slowly got up and grabbed my crutches that were leaning against the bed and half hopped half walked over to the door. I turned to my friends, "Bye guys." "See ya!" Luke said and Jack grinned while saying, "We will visit you every day!"

Despite my leg, I smiled the whole way home.

I blinked twice and stretched, sighing. I love to sleep. A bright flare of pain followed by vigorous throbbing in my leg ruined my happy moment. As I lied on my blue bed, I felt another flare of pain. This one in my stomach. For a moment I debated, to be lazy, or to get food. I decided on the food.

I hobbled my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. A yawn bubbled up as I opened the fridge, releasing a wave of cold over me. I licked my lips as I came across the ice cream. I was reaching for it as the bell rang and I froze. My mom had just left for the store, and Jack and Luke are still in school.

I ran to the living room and peeked out the window. There was one man in a trench coat and hat, covered in water from the rain. He looked scary so I ran back to the kitchen to grab my spoon.

The door rang again and I ran to it. "Um, don't come in!" I yelled, but my throat was not working so I sounded like I was a guy. I gulped as the door slowly opened. I silently cursed myself; I forgot to lock the door. I raised my spoon up towards the door and my breathing quickened as the door opened.

"I have a weapon!" I yelled at the last moment, maybe the stranger would go away if he thought I had a weapon.

Sadly, the door still opened, and in stepped the stranger. He started laughing.

My spoon still raised, I demanded, "Who the heck are you and why are you in my house?"

He smothered his laughter and replied, "Collin, from math. I wanted to see how you were doing. And how is a spoon a weapon?"

"I was in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you grab a knife?"

I sighed, getting impatient, "Because if you are cutting out someone's tounge a spoon hurts more than a knife."

"No it doesn't."

I raised one eyebrow, "Oh really? Well let's test it!" I grinned wolfishly as I moved toward him. He backed of with his hands raised saying, "No, no! Your right!"

I stepped back and smiled in victory, "Anyways, why are you here?"

He tilted his head, "I told you, I hear you were hurt so I came to visit you."

I raised my eyebrows, "In the middle of school, in the rain? Wait a second, who told you? The school shouldn't know and my friends know not to tell anyone."

He gulped, "Well, um"

"You got some explaining to do."

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and subscriptions! They make me happy and give me purpose.**

**Smile!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Looks

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

**Collin's POV**

"Collin. Collin. Collin. Wake up. Now. Ok, fine then," I heard some familiar voice say through my groggy half sleep state. "COLLIN WAKE UP YOU HAVE PATROL!" I leaped off my bed to find Brady standing in my room trying, and failing, to hide a smile.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean," I murmured as I passed him and ran outside. I tugged off my shirt and exploded into my wolf form.

I felt the presence of two other people. Seth and Jacob.

_What's up guys? _I wondered. When they didn't respond I got worried. _Um, guys? You are kind of freaking me out right now, what is going on?_

_Um, Collin, there is some, uh, bad news. _I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

_Well, I was patrolling around the Lincoln Park, and uh, well, _I heard Seth stumble, _Ok, I'll just come out and say it. Collin, I smelled blood. Eve's blood. I went to go check it out and there were ambulances and police cars and, Collin? _

I had started to run to Eve's house. If she was hurt I needed to be there. What if it was a blood-sucker? I had to know.

I reached the edge of the forest by her house and shifted back. As I started toward it I felt a hand on my back and I turned. It was Seth. His brown eyes were sad but he was holding out a coat and hat.

"Its raining." He pointed out as I put them on. "Thanks," I replied and started forward again.

It was a nice small house. Light brown on the outside, and an olive door. They had some elaborate black doorbell which I pressed.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw the white curtains to my left move. It was probably just my imagination.

As I reached for the door I heard a voice call, "Don't come in!" It sounded male. What if Eve was in danger? I slowly turned the handle as I heard the voice call out, "I have a weapon!" and I grinned, even if they had a weapon, it would take more than that to stop me.

I entered and saw Eve. Holding up a spoon. As a 'weapon'. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

Her spoon still raised she demanded, "Who the heck are you and why are you in my house?" and I realized I still had my coat and hat on. I took off my hat and replied, "Collin, from math. I wanted to see how you were doing. And how is a spoon a weapon?"

"I was in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you grab a knife?" I wondered. Because it isn't very menacing.

She sighed, getting impatient, "Because if you are cutting out someone's tongue a spoon hurts more than a knife."

"No it doesn't."

She raised one eyebrow, "Oh really? Well let's test it!" Eve grinned wolfishly as she moved toward me. Not wanting to find out, I backed of with my hands raised saying, "No, no! Your right!" I knew better than to argue with my imprint.

She stepped back and smiled in victory, "Anyways, why are you here?"

I tilted his head, "I told you, I hear you were hurt so I came to visit you."

She raised my eyebrows, "In the middle of school, in the rain? Wait a second, who told you? The school shouldn't know and my friends know not to tell anyone."

I gulped, "Well, um"

"You got some explaining to do."

"It's a long story." I replied, hoping to get out of it. I didn't.

"I have ice cream." She suggested and we went to her kitchen. It was all white. Even the plates.

She took out two white bowls and spoons for us both. She set down the bowls and threw a spoon at me, taking me by surprise. I barley caught it.

"See, spoons are scary." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes, "Evil beware, we have spoons."

She sat down next to me and handed me a bowl full of ice cream. It was vanilla, just plain vanilla. I took a bite and started on my somewhat true story.

"Ok, so, I was hanging out with Jacob and Seth-" "part of your steroid, drug dealing gang," she whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear her but I continued, "during lunch and Seth was telling us all about how he was at Lincoln Park and there were ambulances, police cars, the whole bit. He said there was and injured girl who he described to look like you. When I realized you weren't in math class I knew it was you. So I came over to see how you were doing and here I am." I said, and then inhaled my ice cream.

"Well, I am fine," she said. I looked down at her leg, which had a big bloody bandage that was mostly covered by blue tape, and looked back to her, disbelieving. "Ok, so maybe I am not perfect, but close enough." Eve replied

"So, when will you go back to school?" I asked, hoping soon.

"Three to four weeks," she replied like it was nothing and glanced at the clock, "You should go now."

"Ok." I looked at the clock, it had barely been ten minutes, was I really that bad company? I left anyway.

I walked into the forest and quickly morphed into wolf.

_ Collin! Come quick! Its vampires! And lots of them! _I heard Sam thought yell and I ran to their location, hoping they were far from Eve and easy to handle. Boy was I wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: Stories

**Hey guys! Sorry i took soooooo long and its kinda short but my life is fairly busy at the moment. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Stories**

**Eve's POV**

I was glad when Collin left. He was acting so weird, I mean, I have gone to school with him for like ten years now, and in all that time he has only said three things to me. Now, all of a sudden, he notices me. It started the day he came back after he was sick for a while. Maybe Collin still is sick and it is messing with his head. He kept staring at me, as if expecting me to do a back flip or something.

I got up and cleared away the dishes, limping slightly and wincing every time I had to step on my bad leg. I went back up to my blue room and sat on the bed. Everything in my room was blue, the shaggy rug on the dark hardwood floor, and the swivel chair in the corner by my blue desk and computer in a blue cover, the doors to my closet, my bed sheets and pillows, everything matched, well, one thing stood out. The crutches the doctor gave me. Cold, hard, metallic and definitely not blue. I glared at them, hoping they would just burst into flames, no such luck.

I grabbed my laptop off the desk and plopped on my bed. Lying on my belly, I opened the computer and it whirred to life. I quickly typed in my password and pulled up my e-mail. Nothing but spam. As I closed the computer, I heard the familiar sound of the garage door opening and I sat up.

I heard my mom's high heels as she walked up the wooden stairs. The door opened and my mom's face popped in and she smiled. She entered and said, "Hey," in her soft sweet voice.

I smiled, "Hi mom." My mom had a soft, round face, short light brown hair to her chin, and full pink lips. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. She rested her hands in her brown skirt. She was still in her work clothes.

"So, I was thinking, with you unable to go out of the house and me out working you need something to do. I stopped by at a book store and picked this up for you. I thought you might like it." She tossed me a book and I caught it and flipped the small brown book over and read the title, 'Quileute myths and legends'. I looked back and my mom skeptically. "Really?"

She smiled, "Try it, you never know," and left.

I sighed, well, I had nothing else to do, so I opened the book.

_ The Quileute tribe is an old and proud group that still exists today. They had many beliefs and stories. The most famous is of the wolves._

Turns out the stories were actually entertaining. I liked the description of man to wolf, and oddly started laughing as they burned the cold ones. I flipped a page and found it thicker than the others. Confused, I inspected it more closely. It looked as if two pages had been glued together. I hobbled to my parent's bathroom, grabbed my mom's nail file and went back to my room. I slid the file in between the two pages and slowly worked them apart.

When I finally worked it free, I read the page.

_The raven that once flew alone_

_Though not aware_

_Shall find a new home_

_Unwanted family and friends_

_Shall stay with the raven_

_To all ends_

_Surrounded by people,_

_The raven is apart_

_The raven's final stand_

_Shall break one's heart_

_Once an outsider,_

_The raven's fate shall change_

_It becomes a uniter_

_And shall keep them from rage_

_Sacrifice demanded_

_The raven shall suffice_

_It-_

The rest was cut off, smudged away. I lay there and as I read it over a second time, I was interrupted by a sharp tapping. Jolted out of my reading I turned to my window, to see a raven cawing and tapping on the glass. It was an odd coincidence.

I snapped the book shut and crawled under the covers. I shivered briefly as I felt the cold covers and my eyes lazily drifted shut.

I dreamed I was flying, as a bird. Below me an odd scene progressed, it was a wolf, fighting a pale man. They attacked each other, with no apparent one in the lead. I continued over, and then was suddenly falling, everything fading to black. I heard an evil, bone chilling laugh, then a deep voice saying, "Soon, young one, soon."

My eyes snapped open to the sound of a howl, long and painful.

**Hope you liked it! more soon, promise. Review!**

**Smile**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Tension!

******hey guys!**

**Guess what? I got a new chapter for you all! Have fun reading and sadly, I didn't write twilight. **

**Chapter 7: tension!**

**Collin POV**

Agony, a burning ocean of pain. Like being dipped in acid, while being punched by Chuck Norris, while drinking lava, while fire ants attack every inch of your body. That, times by ten, would not even come close to what I am feeling right now.

There were so many. So many vampires, I couldn't handle them. One, after another jumped on me, biting and ripping up chunks of my flesh. I fell, there were too many. They crawled all over, stinging like wasps. Each one bringing a new and more terrible wave of pain.

I heard large footsteps, and many of them. Then the weight of the vampires decreased to nothing. My vision went fuzzy, and my eyes closed. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_ I was in a clearing of yellow and blue flowers. Eve was there, in a flowing light pink dress. She was giggling and twirling around, completely happy. She fell down and burst into a fit of laughter. Then the sky darkened, the forest around us seeming sinister and Eve changed too. Her smile was gone, the dress covered in what looked like soot and torn at the bottom. Her hair was wild and her mouth changed into a sneer. Fog was gathering around us and one bit, darker than the rest, curled around her, concealing her. Then she was gone, and black birds flew overhead. I stumbled around trying to find her, not caring if she was the nice, giggling Eve, or the dark, sinister, and maybe even a little scary Eve._

_ Then, I could sense her, I was just about to find her but the dream fell apart. And I could hear something at the edge of my conscience._

"Common man, wake up! For me," then softer, "For Eve." I pushed through the white in my mind and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, to get rid of the haze, and was surprised at the sight that awaited me.

It was Brady, in a pink bunny suit? He turned to Seth and said, "See! Mr. Lucky bunny ALWAYS works!"

"Are you referring to the ridiculous fluffy abomination you are wearing?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. They turned to me in shock and nudged each other, "He spoke, and did you hear him speak because I did." "Yes I heard him, I can't believe it" "After all he has been out for a week."

"Wait what? A WEEK?" I asked in shock.

"Dude," said Seth, softer now, "you nearly died."

"HA HA! Now Paul owes me five bucks! I told him you would live, I told him!" said Brady looking crazy as a pink bunny jumping up and down with his fists in the air.

I shook my head, "What great friends I have, betting on my life," I cleared my throat and turned to Seth, "Um, did, uh, Eve ask about me at all?"

"Sorry bro, but no." Seth said and dragged a dancing bunny Brady out of the room. I fell back on the bed, feeling worse pain then the vampires ever could have delivered. She didn't care about me, at all.

**Eve's POV**

"Okay so, if the world was being invaded by alien chimpanzees and they were forcing everyone to put underwear filled with mint flavored frosting on our heads then would you marry a pineapple?" Luke asked Jack as we walked home.

"Bro, you know I hate pineapples, so no way." Jack shook his head.

"Ok but what if, like, um, oh! I know! What if they were going to sacrifice Eve to their gods, and then would you?" He asked, and I looked to Jack.

"Well, sorry Eve, but no." Jack replied apologetically. I smiled, "Its ok, but when the zombies are chasing us, I am so tripping you." Luke put an arm around my shoulders and said, "See Jack, Eve likes me better." I pushed his arm off, "Do not! You are both equally amazing." They smiled so I did too.

I looked across the street and saw the creepy shirtless gang staring at me. I crossed the street with Luke and Jack at my heels and asked them, "What is your problem? Huh? Staring at me like I did something wrong which you and I both know is not true," I put my hands on my hips.

One guy, I think his name was Brady, started toward me but two guys held him back. They made no response to my question. I was about to say more but Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me back shacking his head. I rolled my eyes but walked off with them anway.

"so, wanna come over to my house?" Jak asked and Luke said, "sure." I shook my head, "sorry guys I can't."

"why not?" Jack asked.

"my cousin is coming."

**Did you like it? Well, review! ** Thx guys!

Smile

:)


	8. Chapter 8: Cousin Troubles

**Chapter 8: Cousin Trouble**

**Eve's POV**

I arrived home and used my key to get in. I walked into the living room to find my cousin Lisa sitting on the white couch watching some horror movie with a tub of popcorn in her lap. She had a piece of popcorn halfway to her mouth and she was saying, "don't go in, don't go in! AHHHH! I told you not to go in!" and threw the piece of popcorn at the screen. Then an idea formed.

I creped up to her then yelled, "BOO!" as loud as I could. She jumped up, the popcorn spilling everywhere. She realized it was me and put a hand to a chest and, still breathing heavily, said, "I could have died! I could have had a heart attack and died! You are evil Eve! Evil I tell you!"

"Nice to see you too Lisa," I smiled and held my hands open; she paused, then hugged me and smiled too. "I missed you Eve, Ohio is no fun without you to explore the forests and tip the cows with me. And Timmy is mean to me." I raised an eyebrow. "He is!" she protested, "everyone thinks he is so little and innocent but he is like a flash flood! One second he is like a peaceful rain, the next he is exploding and destroying things left and right! And even worse he blames it all on me. I am supposed to be 'responsible' for him but he is horrible!"

I shook my head and we went up to my room. She ran up to my window and said, "Wow. It is so green here!" then she frowned, "I thought it was supposed to be rainy, you said it was rainy."

I shrugged, "I guess it is sunny just for you. Maybe we can go to the beach?" She grinned and ran to the guest room to change into her bathing suit and I changed into my simple blue one-piece. I grabbed a towel, a big floppy hat, some sunscreen, and we set off.

We arrived at the beach and I laid out my towel and sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked out onto the beautiful blue ocean while Lisa ran around me shouting, "Look at this rock! No this one!" over and over again and screaming as she came into contact with the cold water.

I was lost in my thoughts as she walked up to me and asked, "Who are those men?" "Who?" I asked and she pointed to some boys at the other end of the beach. I recognized them as the 'La Push Gang'.

"Um, just some boys from school," I replied and Lisa got an evil grin that I knew all too well. "I dare you to go and jump on one of their backs." She crossed her arms. "Lisa, in case you haven't noticed I have an injured leg. The doctor said I can't run or jump."

"It is just a little tape. You are just scared. I knew you were a wimp?" "Uh, excuse me? Fine, I will… if you do too!" I replied. "Deal." She agreed and we crept up to them. They were in a heated discussion so they didn't notice us.

Lisa counted silently, "One, two, three." And we jumped.

I landed on Jacob and Lisa on Seth. I interlocked my fingers around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jacob and Seth stumbled around confused while the rest of the guys fell down laughing.

I made the signal to Lisa, tapping my nose, and we jumped off the guys but brought them down with us. Whereas we landed on our feet, the fell in the sand. Then we ran off.

Vaguely I heard Seth asking, "What just happened?"

When we came home, the entire family including Lisa's went to downtown Portland for shopping. I was excused because of my leg. I went up to my room and changed into my sweatpants and blue tank top. I limped down the stairs and plopped onto the white couch and elevated my foot like the doctor told me to and turned on the TV. It was on a cooking show, "and that is how you use a toaster," the man said. I changed the channel, "this is a dangerous barracuda, one bite, and I'm dead. Im gonna touch it!" I changed the channel again. "Commo estas? Yo soy Dora!" I turned off the TV, there was nothing good on anyway.

I sighed and picked up the book of Quileute legends. I flipped to my favorite part, the part when they first changed into wolves.

_The chosen of the Quileute experience an increased temperature, heightened senses, and an incredible growth._

I snapped the book shut; somehow, this all seemed familiar. If only I could put my tongue on it. Oh well, it'll come to me, but I feel as if there is someone who reminds me of a Quileute werewolf.


	9. Chapter 9: Coffee Brings People Together

******Hey guys!**

**Sorry i took so long, STAR testing is starting but here it is!**

**Chapter 9: Coffee brings people together**

**Eve's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! My hand lazily drifted to my side table and slammed on my alarm clock a bit too hard, knocking on the floor. I shot up out of bed and picked up my clock. I bit my lip and turned it over to see if it was ok. It still worked, but it was 7:00 AM on a weekend. I couldn't go back to bed, what could I do? I grinned as a thought struck my head.

I slipped my blue iPod in my pocket and the headphones on me ears and went downstairs to dance and slide around as much as I could with my leg. I was dancing around for a while when I heard some faint noise and turned around to see my cousin Lisa and her brother watching me. I took my headphones out and put them around my neck and said, "This is a dream."

Lisa turned to her brother, "Do you think it's a dream?" He shrugged, "The Eve I know would never do this, see ya when we actually wake up?" Lisa nodded and went back upstairs. I laughed; I couldn't believe that actually worked!

I turned the music off and went back to my room. My phone was sitting on the side table with its screen lit up, displaying a text. I picked it up and opened the text, it was from Jack,

Hey Eve, we know you are awake. I can see your bedroom light is on. Meet us at Starbucks.

I went to my closet and pulled out my gym shorts, tank top, and tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone and wallet, stuffed them in my bag, put my headphones back in and wrote a note on the door explaining where I was. I went outside and began to jog to the coffee shop, the music blaring in my ears. I looked into the dense foliage beside me, were those eyes? I shook my head to get rid of the thought, couldn't be, I was just hallucinating.

I arrived at the shop ten minutes later and stopped the music. I entered, the bell on the door jingling, and headed over to my friends but someone stopped me. It was Jessica Bradberry and her friends.

"Oooh, lookie here. Little Eve. Ugh, you are SUCH a loser, right?" She looked to her posse and they agreed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and spoke, "You know Jessica, you have many bad habits. Breathing is one of them. I can help you stop." I suggested innocently and briefly, I saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, then she said, "Whatever," and left.

"God, that girl has problems," Luke said when I sat down. I smiled, "No Luke, she just needs a hug," I looked over at her, "Or maybe just a high five." "In the face," suggested Jack. "With a chair." Luke added. "Made of steel," I agreed.

The door jingled and I looked over to see who it could be. I looked to the ceiling, sighed and turned back to my friends when I saw who it was, Jacob and Sam. God, these guys were everywhere!

"Two coffees please, yeah, we've had a very long night." I heard Sam saying. Smuggling drugs? I asked in my head and bit into my cookie. Jacob saw me and whispered something to Sam. Sam nodded and Jacob sat at a table and pulled out a phone and I decided to eavesdrop, the conversation was kind of one-sided though.

"Hey man. No dude, you told me to do this. She is here. Get your butt over to Starbucks." He snapped the phone shut and moments later the door opened again. It was Collin, he looked at me and the weight of the world seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. He held my gaze and I wondered what about me was so special?

**Collin POV**

My phone buzzed and I picked up and asked, "What?" I was in a bad mood. "Hey man," It was Jake. "Why are you calling? I just got off patrol!" I asked. "No, dude, you told me to do this." "Do what? You only call me if I have to go on patrol or," Then it hit me. Eve. "She is here." He said. "Where?" I demanded. "Get your butt over to Starbucks." He hung up and I exploded into wolf form. I was at Starbucks in a matter of minutes. And there she was. Eve.

God, she was gorgeous. Her straight black hair was so dark it was almost blue and it hung to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and flawless, like a vampire. Her eyes were blue, dark, swirling, and blue. Mysterious and deep, fringed by long black lashes. Her small red lips were smooth and dark. Her face was beautiful and natural, not a trace of makeup. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and white shorts. She was absolutely radiant.

She turned back to the guys she was with. One of them said something and she laughed, her straight white teeth shown through her smile. I wished I was there, sitting with her, making her laugh.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Jacob, "Don't worry, she will love you, just giver her time."

I turned back to her admiring her beauty and wondered, how could I ever deserve someone so special?

**How is it? I want to say thank you to all my fabulous reviewers who take time in their day to make mine. I love you all!**

**smile**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Makeover

******Hey guys! I am so happy, we have hit double digits! Love it! Now read.**

**Chapter 10: Makeover**

I grinned at one of Luke's cheesy jokes as my side vibrated and I took out my phone. When I saw who it was from I nearly screamed and my smile grew huge. "What?" Jack demanded. "It's from Tally!" I replied and they got excited as well. Natalia, or Tally, was my best girl friend.

"What does it say?" Luke wondered and I read it aloud, "It says, 'Boarding plane home, Greece was fabulous, see you soon, kisses, Tally." This was great, don't get me wrong, I love my guys, but after two months with no other girl to talk to, I needed Tally back.

Natalia was an interesting person. She was bubbly and beautiful and always wore the latest fashions. At the same time she loved to get down and dirty and play football with us, and she was no wimp. She was originally from London, but moved here two years ago because her mom, a photographer, got a huge job offer she couldn't refuse. On the first day of school she took her tray, plunked it down next to us, smiled, and said, "I am now your friend," and I went with it.

"Alright guys, I gotta go." I hugged Jack first, then Luke and made my way to the door. On my way I passed the table where Jake, Sam, and Collin sat. Jake and Sam glared at me while Collin stared at me wistfully.

I pushed the door open and jogged back, enjoying the cool crisp air. As I entered my house I saw my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"How was Starbucks?" she wondered. "Fine," I replied and she stated, "You have a checkup for your leg in an hour."

I went upstairs and took a quick shower, changed, and went back downstairs. My mom drove me to the hospital and soon I was sitting on the little bed with Dr. Cullen examining my leg.

"Well Eve, your leg is healed! Let me get the brace off you and you're free to go." He proclaimed after much poking and prodding. He gradually slipped the brace off and I went outside to join my mother. "Want ice cream?" she offered. "Do you even have to ask?" I replied.

A couple minutes later, I sat in front of the TV with my strawberry ice cream in hand. Lisa and her brother, Alex, came downstairs and sat next to me.

"Can we have breakfast?" wondered Alex. "Sure, what do you guys want?" I asked, turning to face them. "CEREAL AND MILK!" they shouted together and I covered my ears.

I went to the kitchen and got out the cereal but discovered we were out of milk. "Sorry guys, no milk." I shrugged and they burst into tears. "Oh good grief! Fine! Fine! I'll go to the store. Be right back." I gave in and they smiled.

I entered the grocery store and ran into Collin and Jacob. "H-hey," Collin stuttered and Jacob just glared at me. I grabbed the milk, paid for it and headed out. I turned as I reached the door and Jacob shot me a dirty look and I did the same.

"He is self-important, annoying, stupid, thinks he is so great," I opened the door and continued, "thinks he can do anything, the little," I stopped, finally noticing my parents, cousins, aunt and uncle staring at me. "Um, I forgot the coupons?" I tried. It seemed good enough so they turned back to their original conversation.

I gave my cousins their breakfast and headed upstairs. I flung myself onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. Soon Lisa came upstairs and joined me. "What should we do Lisa?" I wondered.

"Makeovers?" she suggested and I shrugged, "ok." I went to my mom's room and pulled out her tub of makeup and headed back to my room. We both sat down on the floor and she did my lipstick. An hour later, I looked at a mirror and nearly had a heart attack. My bright blue eye shadow went up over my eyebrows. There was far too much lipstick on my mouth and even some on my nose, making me look like Rudolph. She put even greener eye shadow on my cheeks, like blush and I had sparkly pink eyeliner extending out like an Egyptian.

"Oh Lisa, this is… unique." I said, trying not to get her upset. "Thank you!" she smiled, "I should do your makeup every day!" "Oh sweetie… we would run out of makeup." I told her. "Oh," her face fell. "It's ok; let's go show our parents your wonderful handiwork." We went downstairs and the adults all oohed and ahhed at my 'beautiful' makeup.

"As much as I love your makeup, I have to take it off to sleep." I said and wiped it all off, by the time I was done, we were out of wipes.

I came back in my room to see Lisa standing in her pajamas. "Can I sleep with you? I have nightmares." "Alright." I motioned for her to join me. And she crawled in next to me. I fell asleep next to her small, warm body and I heard howls in the woods, one closer than the rest.

**Collin's POV**

I lay in wolf form, my head on top of my paws. I stared at her grey-blue house, watching my imprint. Everything she did was perfect. The way she let that little girl do her makeup without complaint, then let the girl sleep with her. She seemed so nice and happy, so different at school, where she was nice to only her friends.

I heard a wolf howl and shot up, and then two others joined in. It was no ordinary howl, this one meant danger. I joined in, alerting those in my area, spreading the news, and showing that I heard.

I started running and asked what was going on.

_Bloodsuckers, the same ones who hurt you _Jake replied and I growled, demanding revenge. I ran harder until I reached the vampires. I tore through them, biting and ripping. These vampires would not beat me again.

Soon, all the vampires were destroyed. I turned back into human form before anyone else, pulled a lighter out of my back pocket and lit the pile with a crazed expression. Finally, yes, revenge was sweet. I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

Everyone was staring at me and finally Sam spoke up, "Collin, you should, uh, go home, get some sleep." "Yeah, he's off his rocker," I heard someone murmur. I didn't care. Sleep was the second best thing in the world. Eve was first. Eve is always first.

**Jacob's POV**

We were at Sam's discussing the fight. "God, Eve will be the death of Collin. Her ignoring him is horrible. It's all he thinks about. Have you heard his thoughts?" I asked Quill and he nodded, unfortunately we all knew.

"And I saw her at the grocery market earlier, shopping and not so much as smiling at Collin," I complained. "She better come around soon or I don't know what I will do." Quill responded.

**I love you guys so much that this is the longest chapter ever! You will love the next chapter (when i write it) just you wait!**

**Smile!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11: He Asked Me What?

**i love you guys so much i posted the next chapter early! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: He Asked Me What?**

**Eve's POV**

I woke up and felt a small body next to me and I smiled. Her wavy brown hair was all over me and I slowly got up trying not to wake her up. I went into the bathroom to shower then wash my face and brush my teeth. Went back into my room, then making sure Lisa was still asleep, I changed into dark skinny jeans, a black tee, and put on my favorite long gold necklace with a gold heart.

I quickly blow-dried my hair and ran downstairs, grabbing my bag as I went. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, it was from Tally. It said _when will you be over? _

_Now _I replied. I slipped on my black flats and grabbed a granola bar on my way out.

I walked over to her house which was next door and let myself in. "Oh Tally! I'm here!" I called and heard her yell for me to join her in the kitchen. She turned around as I stepped in. She had orange-red hair and soft brown eyes. Her small brown nose perfectly placed above her big pink lips. Today she was wearing jean shorts, a pale pink tee, and short pink heels, all designer of course. I smiled at my British friend.

She grinned when she saw me and we hugged. Tally grabbed her bag and we headed out. We had a fun walk to school. She was telling me all about how sunny and warm it was, how nice the ocean was, and how hot the guys were. We arrived to school too soon, but it was ok, because Tally and I had the same classes. Today was going to be fun.

**Collin's POV**

My palms were sweating and I wiped them off of my jeans and took a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to be confident. I was about to do something huge. Maybe I shouldn't, I thought but then stopped myself, I need to do this, the guys will never let me hear the end of it if I don't.

I stared at the door of _her_ class. Then the bell rang and the hallways swarmed with students. I kept looking at the doorway, waiting for her to appear. Then she did. Eve came out of the classroom, hand-in-hand with another girl, her friend was pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as Eve. They were both laughing and wearing sombreros, which confused me because that was a French class.

"And then- and then- remember when-," she tried to get in between giggles then the both burst into laughter, remembering whatever it was.

I shook my head to clear it then started toward her. "He Eve, can I talk to you?" I asked, before I could talk myself out of it. "Um," she started, glancing toward her friend, and when the girl nodded vigorously, she said, "I guess."

"Ok," I took a deep breath then said really fast, "Will you go on a date with me?"

She blinked, looking kind of stunned. Then said, "Um, well, you see, my best friend just came back from Greece, and this was kind of out of the blue, and," she stopped and sighed in frustration, "look, can I get back to you?"

"Uh, sure." I said and she said thanks and left for the cafeteria. I had a date! Well, not really, I had a maybe.

**Eve's POV**

God, that was surprising. Collin asking me out. Where did that come from? I sighed, guys will be guys.

I entered the cafeteria and Tally, who was waiting by the door for me, joined me and we walked over to our table where the guys were waiting for us. "What's with the sombreros?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story," I managed before me and Tally burst into laugher as we thought about what happened during French class. Oh god, I LOVE French class.

"Ok then." Luke replied and started eating. "Hey, what happened with you and Collin?" Natalia asked me. "Oh nothing, he kind of, sort of, might of, asked me out," I mumbled. "Really? What did you say?" Tally demanded. "I told him that I didn't know and would tell him later."

"Well I think you should," Tally said and took a bite of her apple. "Me too," Said Jack, "yeah, I agree with Tally," Luke told me and my eyebrows shot up, "Really?" They nodded.

Tally telling me to go out was normal, but the guys? No way. "Alrighty," I said, if they all agreed I would give it a go. I took a sip of my water and thought about how I would tell Collin.

**Meanwhile….**

**Unknown POV**

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard the girl called Eve telling her friends about being asked out even though I was no where near her. I focused on the girl Natalie and spoke through her, "Well I think you should," then focused on the guys, agreeing though them. When I heard Eve agree I opened my eyes and smiled, humans were so easy to manipulate. I got up off the floor and headed out of the dark room. I had done what I was asked to do. Time to go report my success, I thought, my red eyes glinting.

**Eve's POV**

The final bell rang and I walked up to Collin who was standing outside and told him, "I will go on a date with you." "Uh, ok. Great. I'll pick you up at seven," he said, but it was tentative, almost a question. I nodded, then spun on my heel and walked back to Tally. As I walked, I heard a "Yes! WOOHOO!" coming from behind me and I shook my head.

Tally and I walked back to her house and she pulled me upstairs to her room. She walked over to her huge closet and opened it. "What should you wear?" she mused to herself as she slowly walked into her gigantic walk-in closet.

I walked over to her neon green bed and sat down while I watched my best friend disappear into her closet. She came out moments later with an outfit she spread out on the bed. It was a hater top with dark blue-green flowers on a light blue background; the bottom was a pair of faded, light shorts. The tags were still on and I grabbed one, both designer, both a fortune, both something I would never wear. I turned to Tally, "What?" she asked, "Its that or a dress." I sighed and changed, you cant argue with Natalia on fashion.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Natalia standing with her bucket of makeup. I started to backup, saying I didn't want any makeup, but she attacked me. Tally managed to get on eyeliner, mascara, blue-green eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss before I managed to get away.

"You are insane," I told her as she smiled and starting putting away the makeup. "No I'm not, you look great," she replied, "besides, I get new makeup every week and I need to get rid of it somehow." I shook my head at her and glanced at the clock, 6:45, I had to leave.

"I gotta go Tally." I told her and she ran to get me a pair of shoes. She came back with a pair of ocean blue heels which I put on just to get out of the house. She handed me a matching blue coach wallet with everything I needed. I told her thank-you and good-bye and walked as fast as I could over to my house.

I got in, reapplied the lip gloss, and the doorbell rang. Wow, that was fast. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Collin, he said, "No spoon this time huh?" and I smiled.

We got into his silvery car and he started driving. "You look great by the way," he told me. "Thank you, you too. Can I ask where we are going?" I wondered. "I thought we could go see a play in Seattle then have dinner, if that's ok with you?" he turned to me. "Yup, I love plays." I replied, and truly, I did. I loved watching a live show. I wondered briefly how he had known.

I played with my gold heart necklace and sat in a comfortable silence. I glanced out the window to look at the lights flashing by. I hoped this worked out; Collin seemed so nervous, despite how he tried to hide it. And he was a nice guy; I just never talked to him much. My phone buzzed and I pulled it up to see a text from Natalia.

_Don't forget to kiss him, he's hot! ;)_

I rolled my eyes, Oh Natalia

**Hope you liked it! And thanks to all of you that have reviewed, i luv you guys!  
><strong>**smile**

******:)**


	12. Chapter 12: Date Disaster

******Hello my lovely readers!**

**Sorry i take so long to update, but school ends in a week and a half, so they should start speeding up soon. hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 12: Date Dissaster**

**Collin's POV**

I glanced over at Eve; she was looking out the window with a distant expression on her face. Then she took out her phone, looked at it, and cracked a smile before putting it back. I turned back to the road. One more turn, and we were at the theatre.

We got out of the car and I slowly grabbed her hand and she smiled softly and I did too. We walked in, hand-in-hand, and handed the worker our tickets. We went inside and went down to our seats. She let go of my hand to sit down and I instantly saddened.

The play was some Shakespeare play, I think. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy watching Eve. The way her eyes lit up and her mouth opened in a smile, her white teeth showing. Her soft laugh like chimes, standing out from everyone else's. Her blue-black hair slightly wavy. She wore makeup, though I liked her better without it, she still looked amazing.

Something happened onstage that made everyone gasp and a couple of people cry. Eve sat still, her mouth slightly open and her eyes intent and focused on the stage. She sat up more and leaned forward a little. Then she slouched back and crossed her arms, like she was frustrated.

The lights came back on, and we went to the lobby for intermission. "Oh my god, did you see that?" she asked, angrily, and I nodded, not knowing what she was talking about. She continued anyway, "She couldn't tell her boyfriend from his brother. I mean, sure they were twins, but that is no excuse."

"Eve, it's only a play," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned to me. "Oh right," she said softly. "Let's go get something to eat," I suggested and she nodded.

She got RedVines and I got, well, almost everything really. Intermission ended and we went back inside to finish the play, Eve hanging on to every word, me watching her hang on to every word.

**Eve's POV**

After the play finished, we walked to the restaurant. I was fairly quiet while we were walking, I was thinking about the play and what was good and how it could have been better.

We arrived at an Italian restaurant and were seated near the middle. The waitress came up and politely asked us what we wanted to drink. "An Italian soda please," I told her and we both turned to Collin. "Oh, uh, just water I guess," he said.

We were talking about random little things. Mostly favorites, favorite this, favorite that. Basic first date stuff.

"My favorite color is blue, what about you," I replied to his question. "Well-"he was cut off by a gruff male voice shouting, "EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!" Most people screamed and I did a little yelp and got down on the floor. The waitress was edging toward the fire-alarm. Unfortunately, the robber noticed and shot her. She gasped then fell to the ground without another sound.

I looked around and saw Collin still standing in shock. "Collin! Get down!" I whisper-yelled. He didn't move. "HEY YOU! I SAID GET DOWN!" The robber was getting impatient. I crawled over to him and pulled on his arm until he came down.

The robber went over to the cash register and grabbed all the money. Then went into the kitchen and came out with a slice of pizza in his mouth. Which I might have found funny if it wasn't so scary. Before he exited he turned around and looked each of us in the eye, a silent threat. For most it want needed, but he had a reason to threaten me. This robber had a mask to cover his identity, but I had seen his face.

**Collin's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Eve I am so sorry," I said as I drove her home. 'I'm fine," she replied but I could tell she was not. Her face was paler (if even possible) and a little grey. Her eyes no longer shone, they were a dull black. Her mouth was pressed into a tight line and her body was rigid.

We arrived at her house, and she got out with a soft "bye," and left. I dropped my car off at home and sat on the couch. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had failed her. She was in danger and I couldn't even protect her. I couldn't even protect my own imprint.

The events flashed through my eyes. Her terrified look as she told me to get down. She had to protect me. Her emptiness after. She tried not to show it, but I could feel it, she was scared.

I faintly heard the door slam and many voices, mainly Brady's shouting, "Hey Collin! How was the date?" A wave of pain washed through me, fresh as the moment she left. "Collin?" He was worried now.

"Collin, what happened," Brady said, more urgent now. "Collin, did you phase?" Sam demanded. I shook my head. It was worse, much worse. "**What happened**," Sam ordered in his alpha voice. "Robbed," I whispered, "the restaurant was robbed. She is terrified." "Oh, man, I'm sorry," That was Seth.

They all left.

I went out and phased. Luckily, no one else was there. I ran to Eve's house. Her room was dark, but my vision was extremely good and I could see her sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was sat still for hours, and eventually she fell asleep. I started to doze but was snapped awake by a scream, so piercing and horrified it broke my heart over and over.

**Eve's POV**

People always talk about escaping your problems through sleep. That's not true. Sleep is where you finally get time to digest the day, and when reality hits you in the face, telling you yes, it was all real, because you can't sleep in a dream; that only happens in Inception, not real life.

Just like you can't think two thoughts at once, you can't be digesting a bad day while having a good dream.

_ I was on a bridge, suspended by a rope. My parents came driving by and saw me. They came out of their car and gasped. My dad started to climb up, but fell into the tar-like sea, disappearing forever. My mom started to climb and I tried to tell her to stop but I was mute, I couldn't talk. _

_ She fell. Lisa and her brother appeared. They climbed and, inevitably, they fell. All those I loved, and who loved me came and climbed, attempting to save me. None made it._

_ Tally, Luke, and Jack. They fell and I watched them. When they landed, white things appeared. I looked closer. Skeletons. All of them. No one was left. I watched them drift until the black sea melted into the black sky and I couldn't tell which was which._

I woke up screaming until my mouth was dry. Thankfully, all of my family was deep sleepers. I took deep shuddering breaths. It was so horrifying; I couldn't bear to think about it. But this dream was one that haunts you forever, but you can never remember. At the time I was sure I would never forget it.

By morning it had disappeared from my mind.

**I guess its safe to say, Collin has destroyed his chances with Eve. Or has he? Sorry for making you wait to find out, but if i told you everything at first it wouldn't be very exciting now would it?**

**i'll update soon( i hope) so...**

**SMILE!  
>:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: People Come and Go

******Hey guys,**

**SUMMER IS HERE! WOOT! which means chapters will come faster ( i hope) if i am not spending all my time at the pool. So here is chapter thirteen, and like the number, it is not all good.**

**Chapter 13: People Come and Go**

**Eve's POV**

I built up my shell, piece by piece. I couldn't break down so I hardened myself until the memory was buried deep. Unfortunately, it was not all gone. Like any other person I can't just make a memory disappear, but I can try to hide it.

I sent a text to Tally explaining what had happened because, honestly, I didn't think I could tell her about it right now.

I put on clothes that required the least amount of effort yet were the most comfy, sweats and uggs. I put my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs. I sat holding my head in one hand and a granola bar in the other staring at the clock, wanting it to go faster.

After what seemed like forever, it finally came time for me to go to school. I walked over to Tally's house and before I could even knock, the door flew open and I was attacked by Natalia. She held me tightly in her bear hug, and I slowly hugged her back. We stood there for a little, just hugging each other. Then she stepped away and asked me, "Are you ok?" I smiled and replied, "Yeah," because no one can stay upset after one of her hugs.

As we walked we talked about random things that had no connection with Collin or the restaurant. I could tell Natalia was trying really hard to keep herself away from the subject because she would start a sentence, stop, and then change it. Personally, I was thankful; I did not want to think about that night.

We came to school and walked over to math class. I entered praying that Collin would be absent, but sadly, he was there, sitting in his seat next to mine, staring down at his desk. I took a deep breath, and walked over and sat down.

"Hello Collin," I said and got out my notebook. "Hi Eve," he replied, sounding sad. I flipped to a new page and looked up to the teacher as he started his lesson. I took notes throughout the entire class, even though I knew it all.

The bell rang and I was out of there as soon as possible with Tally. For the millionth time that year, I was thankful we had the same schedule. PE was boring as ever, it was a month away from summer and the teachers had no idea what to do with us so they gave us some basketballs and told us to go play. Yeah right. Tally and I stood in the corner talking about our plans for the weekend.

French was super fun, our French teacher is amazing. Class was so funny; it took my mind off of last night.

As soon as I stepped out of class I ran into Collin. "Look, Eve, can we talk?" he asked. I tilted my head and thought about it. "Nope," I replied and walked away but he caught up, "Why?" "Because," I said, trying to think up a reason, then Tally walked past me and suddenly a light bulb went off. I grabbed Tally's arm, "Me and Tally have to go to the library and study." Natalia looked at me confused, "We do?" then she saw Collin, "Oh yeah, we do."

I looked back at Collin and asked as innocently as I could, "Is that a problem?" and walked off. As Tally and I walked away, I could have sworn I heard him say softly, "Yeah, yeah it is."

We sat down and Natalia asked me, "What was that all about?" "He wanted to talk," I told her and took a sip of my water, "Now let's study." "What?" she asked me, "I thought you were lying?" "A good lie always has its roots in the truth," I told her and took out my math book. She sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pencil, "Fine, let's _study_," she rolled her eyes.

After school I went over to the guest room to see Lisa and Timmy packing. "You guys leaving already?" I asked and Lisa nodded sadly. They finished packing and I gave them both hugs and promises to keep in touch as they drove away.

I stood by the door frame, watching their car disappear. "Don't be sad honey;" my mom told me, "Someone else is coming to visit." "What? Who?" I demanded but my mom just walked away, leaving me wondering who it could be.

**Brady's POV**

Me and the rest of the pack, minus Sam who rejected my idea, walked up to Collin. He turned and said, "Nice fashion statements guys." We were wearing all black. "You should be thanking us, not criticizing us. After all, we are going to spy on Eve for you, find out everything about her," I told him and he half smiled, "You guys would do that for me?" "Of course dude," I told him while Paul grumbled, "anything to stop listening to him complain."

"Thanks," Collin called as we headed for Eve's house.

I sat crouched in the bushed next to her house. I pulled out my walkie talkie and whispered, "Elmo, are you in position?" "I told you not to call me that!" Paul growled back and I took that as a yes.

Someone knocked on her door and Eve ran to open it. When she did she squealed and shouted, "Jay! You're back!" A deep voice chuckled, "I missed you Eve." Then Eve asked him, "How could you leave me like that?" "I'm sorry sweetie," he started but Eve cut him off, "ugh, I hate you!" Jeez, bi-polar much? She went on a huge rant but the guy stopped her by saying, "I got you a present." She stopped and shouted, "OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU! NOW GIVE ME THE PREZENT!" the guy laughed again and handed her the gift and stated, "I love you too Eve."

"Um guys?" I said into the walkie talkie, "Did you all hear that?" There was a chorus of agreements and Paul said, "Looks like Eve has a boyfriend." How would I tell Collin?

**MWAHAHAHA, i feel evil! I give you a semi-short chapter to tide you over and a twist ending? I feel mean. Oh well, i will try to write faster, i have an idea for the next chapter in mind.**

**life is not over so smile!  
>:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Strange Things in La Push

******Hey guys, **

**So, i gave you an extra long chapter to make up for the super short one before. Hope it is good.**

**Also, special thanks to all those who reviewed or subscribe or favorited or whatever. You guys are great!**

**Chapter 14: Strange Things in La Push**

**Brady's POV**

I walked onto the beach looking for Collin. He was sitting at the top of a cliff, staring into space. I walked slowly up to him and said, "Hey Collin. How are you?"

"Not good," he mumbled not even looking at me. "Can I help?" I asked.

"No Brady you can't," he turned to me and I could feel a speech coming on, "Brady, I have a huge wound," metaphorical I guessed, "and you Brady, you are just a Band-Aid. It seems to help but it doesn't Brady, it doesn't. And Eve, she is the disinfectant. She can make me feel better. You are just a Band-Aid Brady, just a Band-Aid!" He yelled and ran off.

Okay then. I walked back to the pack confused. Band-Aid? Why am I a Band-Aid?

"How did it go?" Sam asked. "Apparently now I am a Band-Aid," I told them. "Better then yesterday," Paul snickered. I sighed, thinking of how he had called me a liar when I told him about the Jay guy.

"I am going home to sleep," I said but Sam stopped me. "No you are not. You have patrol." I groaned and shifted into a wolf for patrol.

**Eve's POV**

I glanced at my clock again. Still 7:04. I put down my book, I couldn't study anymore. I grabbed my notebook and various colored pencils and headed outside. I found a reasonably good tree and stuffed my supplies into the little backpack I had brought and started to climb.

Once I had more or less reached the top, I took out my notebook and started to draw the scene below me. The huge green trees, the sun dipping over the horizon, and the birds floating through the golden light.

I began to draw when I heard voices and stopped. I looked down and saw something weird. It was two guys from Sam's gang, Billy and Calvin or something like that.

One of them was yelling at the other. Calvin pushed Billy, or was it Benny? Anyways, they kept fighting over something. Calvin said something like, "Dirty lying Band-Aid." Band-Aid? Odd. They started to shake really bad, which was weird because it wasn't that cold outside.

Then time seemed to slow down. Calvin and Benny changed. Their legs became crouched, fur grew up the sides of their legs and up their bodies, their mouths elongated into snarling muzzles, ears became pointed, they fell down on all fours and their arms curved and bent in ways that should not be possible, huge sweeping tails appeared, they were wolves.

I nearly fell out of my tree. Time sped back up. The wolves began to fight, then they stopped, sniffing the air, and ran away. Probably smelled a cat.

"Behold!" I heard a familiar voice below me, "Eve the tree woman!" I grinned down at Jay. "You might want to watch yourself Jay!" I yelled back, "I might send my monkey-people after you!"

"What will they do?" he asked and I smiled, "throw poop at you." "Oh please, spare me the horror!' he yelled, pretending to be frightened.

I rolled my eyes and climbed back down the tree. My hand lingered where one of the wolves had made a slash mark. "You ok?" Jay wondered, "Yeah," I grinned and said, "But you won't be when you are hit by poop!" "Oh really?" he wondered and started to chase me, "not if I catch you first!" I ran as fast as I could. If Jay caught me he would tickle me, and I hate being tickled.

I sprinted inside the door and a few seconds later Jay followed, panting. "Ok kiddo, you win," he said, "this time." I smiled and went up to my room to think.

My thoughts:

_So if everyone in the pack is a wolf, how do they become a wolf? Do they pick names out of a hat? Oh god, what if I am next? Wait, werewolves, all Quileute, where have I heard this before? The book! The legends are real! Werewolves are real, I know that. What about vampires? Pale, creepy, immortal, it's the Creeper family! Or was it Cullen? Oh well. So if everything is real, so is imprinting. I heard that Jared got together with Kim. They are complete opposites so that is an obvious imprint. Paul, Sam, Quill, even Jacob have all either girlfriends that are unlike them or are not dating, they have imprinted. Utter devotion, yeah right. Im glad I am not an imprint. The always caring, always being there, overprotective, oh crap! Collin imprinted on me! Wait, why did my mom give me this book? Did she know? What about my friends, they told me to go out with Collin, did they know too?_

I had to find out. I ran downstairs and said, "Hey mom." "Hi sweetie, what's up?" she asked. "Ok, so you know that book you gave me," I started and she interrupted, "Eve, I never gave you a book." She went back to washing dishes. Ok that was a bit odd.

**Later That Day…**

"Hey Eve?" Tally said as she sat on my bed. "Yeah?" I wondered. "Why did you go out with Collin?" She asked me. This was getting creepy. "Because you told me to," I reminded her. "No I didn't. Eve, hun, we both know you should go out but not with Collin," she dropped to a whisper, "He is in a gang!" Turns out both Jack and Luke didn't remember either. This was starting to scare me.

I was in the kitchen staring absentmindedly out the window when Jay came up to me and said, "Let's have a scary movie marathon." Sure, why not? It will take my mind off of the werewolf business.

I made some popcorn and we sat on the couch. Jay opened the movie cabinet and found it packed with horror movies, "You've been busy," he said grinning. I like horror movie and collect as many as possible. It was morning, we had all day.

We watched all the Saw movies, Paranormal Activity, Jeepers Creepers, Chucky, Flowers in the Attic, Jaws, you name it.

We were in the watching Friday the Thirteenth, the part where just when you think Alice is safe in a boat with the cops coming to save her, the creepy deformed boy Jason jumps out of the water. We both jumped and I glanced out the window. I saw a creepy pale girl staring back at me. She had short hair, kind of like a pixie cut, but with sidebangs, and it was bright red, it matched her eyes. I blinked and she was gone. Too many scary movies for me.

"Hey Jay, I am going to bed now kay?" I told him. "But it's only," He glanced at the clock, "Three thirteen am." I chuckled and said, "Good night Jay, or good morning, whichever it is."

I thought I could never go to sleep with that creepy red haired woman on my mind, but I was wrong. The second I hit the bed, I was sent of to dreamland, a place filled with ice cream and sugar butterflies.

I felt like I had only slept for five minutes. Guess it was a bad idea to have a scary movie marathon on a Sunday.

I got out of bed to find Natalia staring at me and I fell out of bed. "What are you doing on the floor hun? You have a perfectly good bed right there," she told me. I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor. "What are you doing in my house anyways?" I asked her. "Thought you might need an outfit," she remarked holding up a stack of clothes. I sighed but put them on anyway.

I came out with a blue hi-low dress with some abstract patterns and a midriff black belt. I had black shin-high boots and a blue and black bracelet. I had my hair curled (against my will). Natalia had a long, flowy, strapless green dress and a black leather jacket. She had small black heals and a green headband with a big green flower.

The day started out pretty good, until we were ambushed.

We were walking to school and a huge wall of man blocked our way. "Um, excuse us," Tally said in her petite voice that meant if she didn't get her way soon, bad things would happen.

"We have a couple of questions for you ladies," said the Paul guy. "Yeah, like who the heck is Jay," said some guy behind me. I turned around and gasped, it was the Billy from the forest! "Why do you need to know?" I asked after I got over my shock. "It wouldn't be fair to Collin if you went on a date with him but already had a boyfriend. Were you leading him on?" asked some guy I didn't know. "He's not my boyfriend," I told them, "he is my brother."

**Make sense now? Big things will be happening in the next chapter and unless you are telepathic, you will have to wait and see what it is. **

**Smile**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15: I Go to Jail

**Hello my people! Are you guys enjoying your summer? I know i am, beaches, ice cold lemonade, and NO SCHOOL! WOOT! So here it is, chapter 15! Wow, already 15. Now go read!**

**Chapter 15: I Go to Jail**

**Eve's POV**

The rest of the day went on with no more intrusions by the wolf gang (thank god!), but they kept starring at me, like I ran over their pet squirrel or something. Geez, you go out with a guy one time and suddenly his friends decide that your life is the most interesting thing in the world.

I said goodbye to Natalie and entered my house. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled and made my way to the couch. I plopped down on it and began to eat the candy I had in my bag.

The doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it saying as she passed me, "fine, I'll get it, not like you're closer or anything."

"Eve, it's for you!" she yelled to me. "Is the principal there because I skipped school?" I asked her. "No." "Are the cops there to take me to jail?" "No Eve." "Is my secret fiancé there to take me to France to get married?" "Of course not Eve, just get over her." I sighed but got up anyways.

"Every time Eve, why?" She asked me when I got there and I shrugged my shoulders.

Then I saw the cop in the doorway. "You lied! It was the cops! They found out!" I screeched. "They are not here to take you to jail Eve, they just want to figure out who robbed the restaurant," my mom told me. The policeman looked confused and asked, "Found out what?" "I don't know. Eve?" my mom asked, turning to me. I laughed nervously and said, "Nothing."

The police officer rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, let's go to the station and see if we can figure out who the robber is, shall we?" "One sec," I told him then yelled, "Bye Jay! I'm off to jail!" He came running down the stairs and said, "What now?" I thought for sure the officer was going to rat me out, but he replied, "Eve Summers is in for the robbery of numerous banks. You Jay Summers?" Jay nodded and the cop continued, "Another police car will be here shortly for you. According to witnesses, you assisted Ms. Summers here, that's twenty five years in prison. I suggest you eat good food now, won't be much of that where you're going." The he snapped handcuffs on me and started to take me outside. I grinned at Jay and waved, "See you in jail jay!" "EVE? WHAT THE-"The door cut off his voice and I sniggered as the cop took off the handcuffs and I got into the car.

"HA! That was priceless, you, Mr., are amazing!" I told him. "Why thank you, I did a bit of acting in high school," he informed me.

We arrived at the police station and I went inside. There was one room, separated by a glass wall that was clear on one side and mirrored on the other. I stood on the clear side; on the mirrored side was a white wall with black lines and height measurements on the side. Slowly, men started to enter. They stood against the wall and held numbers in front of them.

"Now miss, if you could tell me which man robbed the restaurant," the police officer instructed me. I looked over the men, one by one. Then, my eyes met that of number six. Even though he shouldn't be able to see me, I felt like he could and I shivered.

"It's him, number six," I said. "Thank you," he told me and drove me home. "You seem like a good girl. If you need any help, call me," he smiled and handed me a post-it with his number. "Thanks, "I said as he sped off. I jammed the number in my pocket and went in my house.

"You went on a date and didn't ask me?" my mom demanded. "Why should I?" "Because things like that happen! No more dates Eve." "Ok," I agreed and went upstairs where Jay was pacing in his room saying, "oh my god, what am I going to do? I can't go to jail!" "Chill Jay, it was a joke," I told him. "EVE! I am going to get you!" He yelled and started to chase me. I ran into my room, opened the window and jumped out. "Eve!" He yelled, probably to warn me not to jump off the third story of the house.

I felt the rush of adrenalin as I fell, the ground rushing up to meet me. I remembered the teacher of the self defense my mom made me take saying to roll if falling from heights, so I did. I did a forward roll and landed on my feet, stuck my tongue out at Jay, and continued to run. I heard the door slam behind me and knew Jay was following me. I laughed, enjoying the wind through my hair as I ran barefoot.

**Brady's POV**

We finally managed to distract Collin with the best thing in the world, video games! We were deep in a game when something odd happened. I heard a laugh and Collin snapped up so I knew it was Eve. I got up to the window with the rest of the pack close behind. Next thing I know she runs past my window yelling, "Whoo-hooo! Freedom!"

"What the-." I started but was cut off by another guy who was chasing her yelling, "Eve! You are going to get yourself KILLED! Get back here!" then her defiant scream of, "NEVER!"

"Girl's got spunk. Good luck with her," Paul said, patted Collin's shoulder once, and left, leaving the rest of us wondering what just happened.

**Did you enjoy it? if yes, good for you! if not, too bad! now important question. How much longer do you want me to make this? 5 more chapters? 10? TELL ME! Love you all!**

**smile**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Hide and Go Seek

******Hey people! I am back! and i bring a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Hide and Go Seek**

**Eve's POV**

"Maybe, I shouldn't have jumped out the window," I said and gritted my teeth as I taped up my ankle.

"You think?" Jay asked from next to me, "You could have died and guess who would have been blamed."

My mom and dad came down the stairs and immediately came over to me. "Oh Eve, what did you do now?" My mom wondered. "I jumped out my bedroom window," I mumbled back to her and she sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Anyways, your father and I are going out. Eve, don't hurt yourself," she looked meaningfully at me.

"I'll try," I said truthfully. "Bye kiddo," my dad hugged me and they left. "Right," I turned to Jay, "I'm leaving."

"What? No. You have to stay here where I can watch over you," Jay argued.

"What if I take this?" I picked up Jay's aluminum baseball bat. He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he sighed.

I smiled, grabbed my bag and the bat, and headed out. On the way I passed by Jessica and her group and she stopped me. "Oh, hey Emily! Want to come over to my house?" She asked. "I'm not Emily and I don't like you," I told her and she blinked, obviously not used to someone turning her down.

I walked passed her and continued on to Natalia's house. I knocked twice, and then went in. I found Tally sitting in her room looking at fashion magazines. "Hey," she smiled at me. "What do you want to do?" I asked her, knowing she would have something in mind. "Let's have a picnic!" She said and ran downstairs to prepare and I slowly followed after her.

We arrive at the beach and sat down. "You know," she began, "Those guys seem to be following you everywhere." "What?" I turned and saw Sam's gang huddled together.

I was about to saw no normal people would do that, but then I caught myself. They weren't normal. The legends were true. Their genes made them turn into wolves. I self consciously shuddered.

"BOO!" someone yelled and I grabbed the bat and swung before looking. Next thing I know, Paul is there holding his arm where I hit him. "Oh wow, that hurt. That hurt so much," Paul said while his friends ran up to him. "Uh, sorry?" I told him, still holding the bat.

"Well that backfired on you didn't it?" One of the guys pointed out. I hadn't seen him before.

"Shut up Seth," Paul growled.

"Well my name is Natalie, who are you?" Natalie asked and I said, "Not now Natalie."

Seth turned to her and stood staring at her. I looked over at Natalie and saw her drop his gaze and self consciously tuck a red piece of hair behind her ear. Great, another imprint.

**Seth's POV**

I stood trying not to laugh as Paul's plan to scare Collin's imprint backfired. Then I heard some girl introduce herself and I turned to her.

She was gorgeous. She had red wavy hair that went to her mid-back. She had fair skin and freckles. Her green eyes had gold flecks and her mouth was small and pink. She looked back and me for a moment before looking down at her feet. I wanted her to look back at me; she was too beautiful to hide her face.

She was my life, my purpose. I would do all I could to make her happy. It felt like my whole life I had been asleep, and she had woken me up. I wanted to sing and dance and go on adventures with her. All the good emotions rolled through me and I understood the true power of an imprint.

_***next day***_

**Eve's POV**

I was walking to my next class alone because Natalia had gone on a day trip to Canada with her mom and Jack and Luke were both sick. Suddenly Paul appears out of no where. "Geez, I said I was sorry," I said and tried to step around him.

"No, that's not why I am here. Look, yesterday was like initiation into our gang, and you passed!" he told me smiling.

Gang, yeah right, more like pack. Hmm, how far will they take this, I wondered. "Do I get free drugs?" I wondered, expecting him to say no. Instead he laughed and said, "Sure." As I turned to leave I saw and angry Collin walk up to him and say, "Why did you tell her we were a gang and offer her free drugs?"

**Collin's POV**

I can't believe he offered her drugs! Paul is the most annoying person in the world. Period.

At lunch I was talking to Brady about all the new video games coming out when I heard a tray slam on the table. I looked up and it was Eve. "Hello my little drug monkeys," she said smiling.

Seth choked on his food and gasped, "What now?" Everyone turned to Paul and he said, "Hey, I got her to sit with us, I can't do it all."

"Look Eve, we don't do drugs, Paul was lying," Jake told her. "Then what _do _you do in the forest Jacob?" she asked innocently. "Uh, um," He didn't know what to say.

Seth took that moment to jump in and say, "We play hide and go seek." Eve cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything and Jacob started banging his head against the table and I was tempted to do the same.

"So you play hide and go seek in the forest," Eve finally said, disbelieving, "Where do you hide? Behind bears?"

"Yup, and fat trees," Seth told her. Eve shrugged, "ok, whatever."

Suddenly Sam howled. "We um, we have to go," I started to get up. "Have fun playing hide and go seek in the forest!" she yelled. Really loud. Then she got up and started walking with us.

"Uh, Eve? Where are you going?" Jake asked her.

"School is boring. I'm ditching," she said with a straight face. "Uh, you can't come with us," Jake told her.

Eve laughed, "Oh, that's funny. You think I want to hang out with you," she sighed then continued, "No, I have better things to do. Au Revoir!"

"What did she just say?" Seth asked. "How should we know? You're the one that takes French!" Paul reminded him and Eve sighed before explaining, "Au Revoir means good by. That was like the first thing we learned."

Sam howled again, "We really got to go," Jake said and she shrugged, "Me too. Good by!" and she walked off. God, she was amazing.

"Yo Collin, lets go!" Brady said and changed into a wolf. I sighed but did the same. Eve is confusing.

**Hope you liked it, i may not be posting for a while because i am going to MEXICO! WHOO HOO! I love you all.**

**smile**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17:Traumatic Vasovagal Episode

**Hey, I be back. **

**This is like, my longest chapter ever, so I hope It'll make up for how long I was gone. Special thanks to all who comment. Virtual hugs for all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Traumatic Vasovagal Episode and Temporary Amnesia  
><strong>

**Natalia's POV**

I came back from my day trip to Canada, where I got some amazing clothes, and found a pile of papers on my bed. On top of them was a post-it, it said:

Wouldn't want you to miss your homework.  
>~Eve<br>Ugh, Eve knew perfectly well that if you missed one day of school you were excused from homework. She probably insisted on bringing me my homework. The next time I saw her she would be in trouble. God, i sound like my mom.

I walked over to Eve's house and my mind wandered to what had happened at the beach. Who was that cute guy? He was probably older than me, because I had never seen him before. Suddenly,I heard a loud thump from her house. Hmmmm, who could have caused that? Let me guess, Eve. I walked through the door and saw on Eve on the floor. Should I be worried for her? Nah, she's fine.  
>"Aww, you're so peaceful when you're asleep," I told the sleeping Eve. Then I slapped her. She jolted up and for a split second I saw fear in her eyes. That couldn't be right, Eve is never scared. I must be seeing things.<br>"What the heck was that for?" She yelled. "Eve, We've been over this. Just because you are tired, does not mean you can sleep wherever you want," I told her, this had happened before.  
>"I wasn't- nevermind. How was Canada?"<br>"Great! I got you some stuff," I smiled.  
>"Natalia, we've been over this," she said, badly imitating me, "just because you go shopping, does not mean you can play barbie with me when we get home."<br>"Awww, come on Evie. It will only take an hour, or two," I whined. Why couldn't she just let me dress her up?  
>"More like twenty, and don't call me Evie! I think I'm just going to go bed," she sighed and started up the stairs. "Make sure you actually sleep in your bed this time!" I called after her, then left.<p>

I walked over to First Beach, and as the sand wriggled through my toes. I wondered about the name. Why was it first? Maybe the people who discovered it assumed there would be more beaches, but sadly there is only one.  
>"Um, hi," someone interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw the boy from the other day. "I never got to introduce myself. My name is Seth."<br>"I'm Natalia, but i guess you already knew that. How come I've never seen you before?" I wondered. "Probably because I am two years older than you," he told me. At La Push High, you hang out with people your own age, period. So it made sense.  
>"Well who do we have here?" came an annoying voice from behind me. I turned and saw a girl much taller and stronger than me standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Go away Leah," Seth said.<br>"Oh no, not until I find out who your little friend is," she looked at me. "I'm N-Natalia," I stuttered, which I never do.  
>"Aww, is our little friend missing Cambridge?" Leah mocked, commenting on my British accent. "Actually," I spoke,no longer stuttering, "I lived in London, not Cambridge."<br>"Isn't Cambridge in London?"  
>"No,Cambridge is actually multiple things, like Cambridge University is in Cambridge the city. And then there is Cambridge in , and one more in Canada ."<br>"Yeah, so, why don't we go?" Seth asked to which I replied yes, and we left Leah standing on the beach confused.

"So Natalia, are you gonna go to Cambridge for college?" Seth nudged me. "Which one?" I laughed, "Where are we going?" I asked as he led me through the forest. "I don't know, I just want to get away from my crazy sister, she's-" he was cut off buy someone yelling nearby. And i recognised the voice. "Eve," I whispered and led Seth to the source of the yelling. We hid behind a bush to watch Eve in a clearing yell at someone I couldn't see.  
>She was cussing real bad in all the languages she knew, which was a lot. She didn't know the languages themselves, just the cuss words. Thats Eve for ya. She started yelling in French and they weren't exactly compliments. I paled considerably with each word she yelled. Even in French, the supposed language of love, she managed to make it sound scary with all the threats and cuss words she was yelling.<br>"What did she just say?" Seth whisper-asked. "You don't want to know," I told him. Then, when she ran out of other languages she started in English. This was going to take a while, Eve knew a lot of bad words in English.

**Eve's POV**

Let me clear up the whole 'sleeping on the floor thing'. My pictographic memory comes with a bad side effect. Whenever I go through a traumatizing event, I feel fine about it. Then i start to forget things, like Collin and Brady's names. But no, that's not the worst part. After that I start fainting frequently. It doesn't stop until i come to terms and accept the event that happened. My doctor calls it 'Traumatic Vasovagal Episode and Temporary Amnesia' whatever that means. But today it happened again.

I was walking to the living room with a plate of food when it hit me. "Oh my god, they're wolves! They're freakin' wolves! And one imprinted on me and he's gonna kill me cuz' I don't like him! They're gonna eat me!" I screamed and dropped the plate. I ran to the door planning on buying a ticket to Timbaktu. When I suddenly stopped and fainted. And that was how Natalia found me.  
>After she left, I went up to my room. I plopped down on my bed. This was great. Wolves were gonna eat me and she wanted to play dress up. Just great. Then the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open it. It was Brady, so I did the natural thing, freaked out. I started screaming and threw the nearest thing which just so happened to be a spoon. It hit him on the head and he said, "what the heck was that for? God you are crazy." I shrugged, it was probably true. Then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started screaming again and punching and kicking him while he ran and muttered 'ow' every now and then. Finally I kicked him in a not so nice place and he dropped me. "You know, you torturing Collin like this shows who you really are. You are a _," he told me. As for the _, lets just say it was not a compliment that started with a b.<br>I gasped and started cussing him out in every language I knew, minus the bad words, this is what I said. "You _ _ _! I can't believe _ _ _! You're such a _ _ and you can _ _ _ _! I _ _ _ _ to _ so you can _ _ _ and _ _! Also, _ _ Collin _ _ _and your _ _ _ gang _! _ to _ and _ _, I will _ _ never _ even if _ _ _ _ _! Just _ _ _ _ _ ." The blank spots are the cuss words, so you can just use your imagination on those.  
>He just stood there with his mouth open and I started to feel woozy. Then I fainted.<p>

**Collin's POV**

The door banging open jolted me awake. "Uh, Collin?"I heard Brady and knew that something was wrong. I ran down the stairs to see Brady holding a passed out Eve. "Brady! What the heck happened?" I yelled. "It's a long story," he started, but I pointed to the couch where he laid Eve down then sat on another chair before starting his story.  
>"Ok, so I wanted to visit Eve to talk to her because you were acting all mopey and I couldn't take it. So I go to her house and as soon as she opened the door she freaks out and chucks a spoon at my head," I sniggered, oh Eve, "It really hurt! Then I panicked and grabbed her, thinking I could go talk to her somewhere else. She's kicking and punching me, then she kicks a place that never should be kicked and I drop her. Then I kind of lose it and say some bad things about her," I growled and planned my revenge, but motioned for him to continue, "So, she goes ballistic and yells at me in a whole bunch of different languages, then when she finally starts in English I don't even understand half the words she says. Then she goes and faints on me and bam! here we are," he sighed.<br>Then Eve shot up and yelled something in what I guess was Arabic and it didn't sound too nice. Then she groaned, "Ugh, my butt is sore. Geez Brady, getting dropped by you is like when I fell out my window when I was little. Stop being so … tall."  
>"Dude, she mentioned her butt. To us. And we're guys!" Brady practically shouted.<br>"Congratulations, we all thought you were girls," Eve rolled her eyes as I smacked Brady upside the head. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head and walking away.  
>"I should get going," she remarked and stood up for a second before putting a hand to her head and sitting back down, "on second thought, can I stay here for a while?"<br>"Uh, yeah, sure," I stammered.  
>"Thanks."<br>Brady poked his head back in, "Wait, she's staying here? Willingly?" God, he was going to get it.  
>Luckily Eve chucked her shoe and hit him square on his head. "Once again, OW!" Brady complained as he left.<br>"So, back to terrorizing the world with your spoons huh?" I grinned. And she smiled back at me. Maybe I was finally getting somewhere.

**For everyone who wants romance, that's coming very soon. Also a heck of a lot more challenges, as if there wasn't enough already. Yay! I love you guys (not in the creepy way)! Go give your (or your neighbor's) pet a hug, just cuz.**

**Smile**

**:)**


	18. Update

**Hey guys,**

**Gosh, it's been forever since I've been on here. To be honest I have been so busy I forgot. My computer's battery died and I lost everything I have been working on. I guess I just got too lazy and frustrated to do it all over again. When I took another look back at the story and realized how crappy it was, I wanted to delete it. Instead, I have been working on editing the current chapters and writing more. Its a slow process but It'll get there eventually. If you just can't wait, I have a small peek into the future of this story for you.**

Tired and worn, I stumbled into Sam's house. I blinked a few times and just then my brain registered what I was seeing. Collin sat on the couch, his head in his hands, looking like he was in serious pain. Everyone else stood around, looking worried. Seth looked up as I shut the door behind me. He immediately came over to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank god, I thought it was you too," he whispered and gradually let me go. "What's going on?" I asked glancing around. "I take back everything I said about her. Just, god, I want to know why," Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" I asked a little more loudly. Just then Collin seemed to register that I had arrived, "Do you know where she is? Eve I mean," His voice was raspy and quiet. "No, she told me this morning she'd be here," I was starting to get really worried, "Why?" "She's gone," Collin stated, his voice void of emotion. "Are you sure? She can't be, she wouldn't," This was crazy, Eve couldn't be gone. Silently Collin handed me a folded piece of paper. Slowly I opened it and read:  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

_I went to go make myself useful._

_Don't bother looking, it won't work_

_Tell Natalia to remember the mockingbird._

_~E_

************"God Eve, what have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered as I stared at her messy scrawl. "What does it mean, remember the mocking bird?" Seth asked from behind me. Mockingbird, I thought and my mind raced through everything I knew about it. Mockingbird, 17 different species, Kingdom: Animalia, Phylum: Chordata, Class: Aves, Order: Passeriformes, Family: Mimidae, of all the species, only the Northern Mockingbird liked in North America. None of this mattered though! Suddenly I remembered a song we used to sing when we were young, around 12.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

"Mockingbird, Mockingbird sitting in the tree,

Mockingbird, Mockingbird look at me,

I have a secret that I will tell,

If you give it away I'll send you to hell!"

We'd always sing this as a sort of promise to never give away each other's secrets, and we never did. I remembered the day Eve taught me it she told me, "Natalia, this song means that I will never ever tell your secrets and will always help you no matter what. It should mean that for you too." I nodded eagerly and said, "Oh yes, of course." I sort of idolized her back then, still do I guess. Then she suggested we write it down and of course I agreed. She promised that she would always keep it with her in her closet under her box of old toys.

"Taly? You ok?" Seth asked. "Uh, yeah, fine," I said, trying to keep a blank face. The song, maybe it was nothing but I had to try, I had to find it. "So do you remember anything?" Seth wondered. "Um," I contemplated telling them but Eve's voice rang through my head 'remember the four Ns: never tell nothing to no one, never,' and I sighed, "No, sorry. Uh, I have to go now. I'll call you if I remember anything. Bye!" And I rushed out of there feeling guilty. When the door slammed behind me I broke into a sprint, heading for Eve's house.

I arrived and nervously put my copy of her key in the lock and turned it. I slipped inside and shivered. Her house felt creepy when it was empty, her parents being on vacation and all. I ran up the stairs and into her room all the time praying that it would be there. I opened her closet, pushed aside the box and wriggled the floorboard out of it's place. First I found a small, faded box. Inside was the song, pictures of her and me, her and her brother, and the bracelet I made for her when we first met. I couldn't believe she still kept all this old stuff. It reinforced my belief in her. Silently begging I reached my hand in the floor one more time. My hand felt around a bit until it bumped into a larger chest-like box. Taped to the top was a navy blue envelope with my name on it. My hand shaking, I opened it.

_Natalia,_

_By now I am long gone and you must be searching for me. I know that because you're here, reading this now. If this letter never reaches your eyes, then I'll know that you've finally come to your senses and realised that a person like you should have much better friends than me and my demanding, selfish, uncaring nature. So I am warning you now, what I will ask you to do is so completely insane that once you start, you won't be able to back out. Natalia, if you have any sense at all, you will fold up this letter, pack the box up and put it back and forget it all, forget this, forget what I have ever said to you, and despite your crazy memory, forget me._

Forget Eve? No way. Without hesitation I read on.

_If you are still reading this you obviously have no sense of self-preservation and against all odds are still my amazingly loyal friend who I could never live without. But first things first, this will be a crazy and nightmarish journey ahead of you and so I want you to open the box and open the package in black._

I set down the letter and examined the chest. It was locked and the keyhole seemed irregular. How did she expect me to open it if, oh. I suddenly understood. A week before she had given me a necklace with a key on it. I pulled it out and suck it in. It was a perfect fit. Inside was packages of all sizes and colours. I rummaged through and found the black one. I tore open the wrapping paper and dropped the object inside, terrified. Staring back at me was a sleek, black gun.

**Some of it might not make sense, but once I add the changes to the current stories, it will.**

**That's it for now.**


End file.
